Colour Series: Red—Kind Emperor
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: AkaKuro—Seorang Emperor yang baik pasti akan selalu menolong temannya yang kesusahan. / Ficlet / For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday / RnR?


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Colour Series: Red**__**—Kind Emperor © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**AU, OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai, cliché, ficlet, et cetera**_

_**Summary:**_

—_**Seorang Emperor yang baik pasti akan selalu menolong temannya yang kesusahan**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, **_**minna-san****…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi ia datang di hadapan laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu. Mengalahkan orang-orang yang mengganggu laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu. Hanya dengan sedikit ancaman saja sudah membuat orang-orang yang mengganggu laki-laki itu lari tunggang langgang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Tetsuya?" Laki-laki yang menolongnya itu bersurai _crimson_ dan beriris _heterochromia__—crimson gold_—itu bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Tetsuya—Kuroko Tetsuya—menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa … Kenapa Seijuurou_-kun_ menolongku?" Tetsuya sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Seijuurou. Setiap kali—kapan pun dan di mana pun—Seijuurou pasti menolongnya saat dia mengalami masalah. Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, lalu ia mengelus rambut Tetsuya pelan sambil berkata, "Karena aku menyayangi Tetsuya."

Seijuurou menarik tangan Tetsuya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju bukit terdekat untuk beristirahat sebentar di sana. Tetsuya tahu, Seijuurou seorang pemberani. Dia seorang anak dari seorang bangsawan. Sedangkan dirinya? Tetsuya hanya anak yang sangat sederhana. Dari keluarga yang sederhana pula. Mereka berdua bagaikan langit dan bumi. Sangat berbeda jauh.

"Jawabanmu tidak logis, Seijuurou_-kun_." balas Tetsuya saat ia dan Seijuurou sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang besar. Seijuurou memejamkan matanya sesaat, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus saat ini. Surai _crimson_nya berterbangan sedikit, begitu juga dengan surai _baby blue_ yang berterbangan. Seijuurou membuka mulutnya, "Aku serius, Tetsuya … Menurutku kau itu berbeda."

"Berbeda…? Apa maksudmu, Seijuurou_-kun_?" Tetsuya benar-benar bingung saat ini. Iris _aquamarine_nya menatap ke arah Seijuurou, meminta penjelasannya. Seijuurou membuka matanya, membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah Tetsuya dan menatap iris _aquamarine_nya. "Kautahu? Meskipun kau berasal dari orang yang sederhana, tetapi kau lebih berharga dari orang-orang sepertiku di luar sana."

Jeda sebentar. Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku sangat menyayangi Tetsuya. Sampai kapan pun aku akan melindungi Tetsuya." Disibaknya surai _crimson_ miliknya karena poninya yang panjang itu. Tetsuya terperangah. Benarkah ia menyayangi dirinya? Menyayangi dirinya yang bisa disebut rakyat jelata?

Tetsuya mulai mengalami _flashback_ saat-saat di mana ia bertemu dan mulai menjalin persahabatan dengan Seijuurou. Berawal Tetsuya yang sedang bermain di dekat sungai sendirian—saat itu tidak ada yang ingin bermain dengan Tetsuya karena dirinya dianggap sebagai rakyat jelata dan sampah masyarakat—, datanglah Seijuurou dengan pakaian kerajaannya yang mewah.

Tetsuya sempat terperangah dengan penampilan Seijuurou yang bisa dibilang lumayan mencolok karena serba berwarna merah. Dari situlah mereka berdua bisa berdekatan, dan Seijuurou berjanji tidak akan melepaskan Tetsuya atau membiarkannya terluka.

"Aku suka warna merah," ucap Tetsuya tiba-tiba yang menarik atensi Seijuurou. "Menurutku warna merah itu pemberani, tegas, layaknya seorang pahlawan. Menimbulkan kesan yang kuat, tetapi terkadang egois dan mau menang sendiri. Warna merah identik dengan api 'kan?" Jeda. "Merah itu juga identik dengan Seijuurou_-kun_."

"Benarkah itu?" Seijuurou sedikit terkejut. Tidak menyangka kalau Tetsuya bisa berkata seperti itu. Tetsuya mengangguk kecil, ia berbalik menatap ke arah langit yang berwarna biru cerah. Dilengkapi dengan awan-awan berwarna putih, menandakan bahwa cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. "Karena itu aku percaya kalau Seijuurou_-kun_ bisa menjadi ksatria yang hebat."

Tetsuya menggenggam tangan Seijuurou dengan erat, sehingga membuat rona merah tipis di wajah Seijuurou. "Jangankan ksatria. Aku bisa menjadi _emperor_ yang baik." Seijuurou membalas genggaman tangan Tetsuya.

Sekarang tanggal 31 Januari, berarti sekaranglah saatnya—

"Tetsuya." panggil Seijuurou kepada Tetsuya. "Selamat ulang tahun. Aku menyayangimu, tidak… aku sangat mencintaimu… Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Tetsuya…"

Iris _aquamarine_ Tetsuya terbelalak lebar. Tidak menyangka kalau Seijuurou akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Tetsuya tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya. Tetsuya pun memeluk Seijuurou, ternyata perasaannya kini terbalas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Seijuurou_-kun_."

—Seijuurou mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Tetsuya.

.

.

.

=Fin=

.

.

.

A/N: Oke, di sini Sei benar-benar OOC ya? Rasanya enak buat Sei jadi baik gitu. Daripada aslinya yang udah jahat gara-gara _emperor eyes_nya.

Mind to review? Krisar dan _flame_ diterima dengan senang hati.


End file.
